Night wing
by Twiff
Summary: A race in trouble. A princess must be brought back. Will there be love? Will there be war?


Night Wing

**This is my first story so please tell me how I can improve. I have a bit of a hard time writing so I might not update very often but I will try**.

"words"

'_Thought'_

Once upon a time in a land far away there live humans that thought themselves the only higher beings, except gods, among them there were a kind of people call alchemist. The alchemists were men and women of science that were able to transcend the limits of most human. They had to follow one set law: you cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost and by that law things could be created. Weapons from scrap metal, houses out of rubble and many other things.

There was one drawback, though many looked for an answer. Why can't this be used to recreate humans? Those trying to solve that problem paid a price. You could gather all of the elements that made up humans but a soul was needed to complete the process. Because of this a war broke out and killed many, monsters were created and people feared these alchemist so they were hunted down and kill for their sin. All children born with the gift were taken and taught to serve only man and never step out of line. Those that did were never seen again. The people did not want another war to start so they made sure they had control.

Unknown to the humans there were other creature in their world. Dragons, Great snow cats, Giant foxes, Phoenixes, and Winged Wolves ruled the lands outside of the humans control and kept themselves away from the humans. Other beings also lived there but none had the numbers or strength to be honored among the 5 noble kings and queens.

Something greatly upset the balance of life among the creatures. A sickness had befallen many of the royal Winged Wolves. Only a few were left and the other kings and queens decided to take the last daughter of the weakened clan and send her to live among the humans till the sickness could be stopped. So it was done, a spell was placed on the young girl and she was sent to be taken care of and watched by another winged wolf who was to stay in his human form till they were sent for.

Many years pasted and the young princess was well taken care of. Around kid her age she was made fun of but she was strong about it. She needed to be strong. The family she lived with named her Melinda. She was a very joyful girl. Happiness sparkled in her dark brown eyes as she explored and learned new things. Unlike many of the girls here age her golden brown hair was never an obsession for her. She befriended many others and had a special knack with dogs. (Hmm I wonder why lol)

Melinda's protector was given the name John. His true name was North Star but he had to blend in with the human. John grew up very hard and always liked to be alone. He hated humans and hated his mission but knew he was needed and his honor and loyalty to his pack demanded he stay. He had hardened his heart against the humans and he knew he just needed to get through this and get the girl home.

It was almost time to leave, I could feel it. The call was sent a few nights before and I could feel myself getting snappier. Going to the human school was getting on my nerves and more and more humans proved themselves to be truly dumb as cattle.

It was a normal school day and I headed for my last class of the day Drama. Walking into the room I looked around for my normal group of friends to sit with but they weren't there so I took a seat in the front row. Waiting for the time to pass I barely noticed as John, the class A jerk, had walked in sketch book in hand with 2 of his friends, both female as usual, following him like a lost puppy. I looked up just as John's hat was snatched off his head and thrown across the room. The girls were at it again trying to get his attention. I laughed quietly to myself and watched as the two girls played keep away with John's hat.

"Severs you right John," I said, "after what you've been like this is a bit of pay back."

I was thrilled that John was getting what he deserved, but deep down I was sad he was getting a hard time from the other girls and was just going to apologize, but then John walked over and extended his hand, _"Slap!"_ as his hand created a stinging heat across my face. Fear and anger flying across my thoughts, afraid I would cry in front of him, I went over and hid in the corner and wrapped my arms around my legs as I started to cry. I cried not only because of the shock from what had just happened, but because I could not take it anymore. I couldn't be strong all my life; I had been made fun of, and it had gone too far. Like a flood, my tears were flowing out. As I was crying, I felt an arm around my shoulder. I tensed up instantly but as the person started to rub my shoulder I relaxed. When I stopped crying I fell asleep and whoever was with me just stayed there. It was weird; I never had that happen, but I felt so safe in their arms.

As I walked away, Melinda walked over to the corner and I could hear her faint whimpering as she cried. As I realized what I just did, I was appalled that I had done that to her. So I, I followed my instincts, walked over and put my arm around her shoulder and she tensed up, but I stayed there. She started to relax and fell asleep. I felt I had to finish the mission of bringing her home to our world. With her brother dying and our clan in danger I needed to save them, but I doubted she even had a clue as to what she was -Queen Night Wing and Alpha female of the Winged Wolves. Picking up Melinda we went through the portal to our part of the world, her first and only home.

When I started to wake I was on someone's back, in some strange land that seemed very familiar.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked wearily.

"I am John or North Star and you are in your home land."

I was speechless," you're … you're…you were the-

"Yes I was the one who yah, you know, sorry about that, my human form is a little temperamental."

_'Homeland where is that? Last thing I remember was I was at school.'_

John spoke up," We are going to stop here for the night ok?" Opening my eyes slightly I said, " U uh yah," without thinking because I was just too sleepy to care, and I slipped into a comforting sleep.  
As I put Melinda down she shivered, and I realized she was very cold. Transforming into my true form, I curled around her to keep her safe and warm. The next morning Melinda pulled on my tail like a blanket while mumbling, which woke me up.

"I…need…get…different…bed…cold."

I smiled inwardly, 'She is so cute when she is asleep, just like a little pup.' My tail moved and her eyes shot open staring at me with a look of pure terror and yelled,

"Who and what are you? Where is John? JOHN!!!!!!" She yelled so loudly my ears were ringing,

"Shhhh!" _If she was anyone else I would have eaten her already that is if anyone could yell that loudly_ "Calm down it is just me-" _Trying so hard not to go def_ "-John, this is my true form; a… Winged Wolf." She just stared at me flabbergasted and then she blacked out. Time was running short and we had to get to the Tree Den before sunset. While I was picking up Melinda, and making sure she was safe on my back I ran as fast as I could to make up for lost time. We were getting close; I could smell it; but there was something else in the air too.

"Stop right there you beast!" A man –no wait- an Alchemist yelled at me while running over to us. Thinking quickly, I set Melinda down and turned back into a human.

"I see chimeras are taking hostages now. Give me the girl!"

"Never, she belongs with her kind."

"Yes, with people not chimeras!" The Alchemist ran over and clapped his hand on the ground.

"I'll show you," The ground around John was starting to move and get soft. John started to sink and then the ground re-hardened.  
"Melinda, wake up please you have to wake up!" John struggled to get free but to no avail.  
"What? What's going on John? Wait what happened?"  
"Hey girl, get away from that chimera. That thing will eat you!" The Alchemist ran over to Melinda and grabbed her arm. Not sure what to do, Melinda yanked her arm away and started to try to pull John out.  
"OOOH, no you don't! You get back here." Melinda screamed when he pulled on her hair.

"That's it **ROARRRRR!"**John turned into his true form hidden fang gleamed in the sun light. "I've had enough; let Melinda go and leave us be."

I was in shock. John was well… huge with soft looking glossy brown fur and massive wings. I could see why they called him North Star, with that marking he had on his head; his eyes were the same, guarded from the world but wise all the same.

"See girl, I told you he was a chimera; a monster, look at him, a demon that's all he is, now come before he kills both of us." He thought he was right, and that made me extremely mad. I looked over to John; his eyes looked hurt but they quickly changed.

"How can you, a human, stand next to such a vile dammed creature look at him just vicious now will you come? "

"SHUT UP! You have no right to talk. He is… well he is my friend, not some demon from hell. He has feelings too. And another thing, I choose to go with him you … you … jerk! Now do what he said and leave, NOW!"

"Melinda let us leave." I looked at Melinda; she was so forceful I'm not sure why but I think she just called me her… friend.

"John you look so… awesome!" I couldn't help it. He was so cool it was like I was in a comic book or something. He looked so strong and brave. '_I hope I don't ever get him angry… woops too late; he is nothing like the boy I went to school with not at all.'_

_**  
**_**…To be continued.**


End file.
